Spit it out!
by No0Longer0Active0
Summary: Just a short few chapter's of how Mordecai and Rigby will be handleing there love for each other.  All on Mordecai and Rigby! Im just going along with the story so i don't really know what's going to be in it. You should read it please! First RS Fanfic
1. Chapter One

_**Hope you injoy this!**_

_**First chap-The voice's**_

* * *

><p><strong>Spit it out!<strong>

Mordecai and Rigby, as we know live at the park in their own room upstairs.

Tonight they were all alone playing video games on the couch.

Benson had taken Pop's, Skip's, Muscle Man and High Five ghost To see a movie and didn't tell the two parkies.

Mordecai Yawned from the video game and Rigby was making sounds and pouting that he could never win and beat His best friend.

Rigby then tossed the Game controller on the ground and turned to Mordecai.

"This is so boring dude! Can't we do something fun for a change?"

"Your Just tired from losing man." Mordecai Laughed and Rigby shouted-

"SHUT UP!"

Mordecai laughed once more and then said.

"I'll make some snacks."

Rigby smiled.

He had always thought Mordecai to be his brother…

But once the blue bird left something crossed his mind.

What if Mordecai was more than a child hood friend?

Rigby shook his head…

'That's so stupid! I may be gay, but this is my friend I've known since I was just a kid.' He thought and Mordecai suddenly entered the room.

The taller one sat next to Rigby and gave him a grilled cheese sandwich.

"Awww Man! I love grilled cheese." Rigby said to Mordecai and he smiled.

"I know dude, that's why I made it."

That was weird…

Rigby suddenly blushed at how well his friend knew him.

Mordecai looked at him and noticed the red dust.

"Dude? Are you blushing?" He asked and Rigby didn't answer…

"I need to get something from upstairs!" Rigby jumped from the couch and zoomed up the stairs as fast as he could.

He went to the bath room and shut the door with a slam.

He walked over to the mirror and looked into it.

"Get a hold of yourself man!" He said to himself.

"I should not have feeling's for Mordecai! I mean, he's my best friend…"

"_It's better than a stranger." _Someone said inside Rigby's head.

It was just his mental talker…Well that's what he called it.

'Go away!' Rigby said mentally.

"_Nah man, I'm here to help you with this gay thing."_

"No !I don't need your freaken help!"

"_Common…The answers so simple."_

"What are you talking about?"

Rigby looked on into the mirror as if he was trapped in his own reflection.

_"I'm talking about how you love him!"_

"What? No i don't!" _"I'm part of you...If i can say it, it means it's soo true, stop igoring it you piece of smit!"_

Rigby snapped away from the mirror, ran out of the bathroom and down the stairs to sit down next to Mordecai.

Mordecai looked over to his friend.

"You okay dude?"

"Yeah man, I'm just alittle tired."

"Maybe you should go to bed." Mordecai said and Rigby then looked at the T.V. to see that Mordecai had picked out a scary movie.

"You're going to watch a movie?" Rigby asked.

"Yeah...But i think it's too scary for you."

Rigby thought he was being mean again but looking at his friend he realized that Mordecai was actually caring.

"Nah...I can handle it..." He said with uncertainty.

"Reeaalllyyy..." Mordecai joked.

He then clicked a button on the T.V. controller and the movie started.

After 20 Minute's Rigby felt totally frightened.

"Mordecai?" Rigby mumbled and his friend looked over at him.

"What man?"

"I'm alittle scared."

Rigby then thought that he could take this as a chance to get closer to Mordecai.

"Umm..." Mordecai didn't know what to say.

_'This is our last resort Rigby! DON'T BLOW IT OR HE'LL NEVER TALK TO YOU AGAIN!' _The voice came again and he finally agreed with it.

"Can i...Um, can i lay on your shoulder?" Rigby asked.

Mordecai looked at him for a moment.

"I guess..." He then said and Rigby slowly let out the breath he was holding in.

_"You have to do better than that Rigby!" _The voice talked again.

'Shut up! I'll get there...' Rigby thought.

Mordecai felt Rigby lay down on his shoulder and he couldn't help but smile.

**'This is a little weird...' **Mordecai's mental voice said to him.

'Yeah...' He thought back.

**'I think that was the first move man!' **The voice said and Mordecai blinked.

'What are you talking about!' He said and his voice chuckled.

**'I know you like him!'**

Mordecai shook the voice out of his head.

Rigby looked up to him.

"You Okay?" He asked and Mordecai just nodded.

**'Tellllll hhiiimmm...' **The voice wouldn't leave Mordecai alone!

'Tell him what? That I'm crazy? That i really have a crush on him? Is that what you want me to say!' He thought and gritted his teeth.

**'Yeah...You should tell him that."**

'Shut up gay thoughts!' Mordecai yelled in his mind.

There was a sudden scream from the T.V. and Mordecai felt Rigby flinch.

**'Try putting your arm around him...' **The Gay voice came again.

With a short sigh the blue Jay put his arm around Rigby's neck.

With a long uneasy silence and only the noise of the T.V. going on...

Rigby slowly looked up to His friend.

_"DO SOMTHING RIGBY!' _Rigby's voice in his head screamed.

'Alright!'

"I like you Mordecai..." Rigby suddenly said.

His friend turned to him instantly.

"What did you say dude?"

_'Say it again! Only louder.'_

*Sigh.*

"Mordecai...I think i like you more than just a friend." Rigby said and Mordecai moved away so they could look at each other.

"You like me more than just a friend Rigby?" The blue Jay asked.

It took a moment but Rigby nodded and with a gulp he said.

"I've like you for some time...Yet i know you like Margaret."

Mordecai didn't move or say anything.

"Well...Ummm."

**'He like's you!' **A voice screamed into Mordecai's head.

**'SAY YOU LIKE HIM BACK!'**

"Well Dude...To be honest...I like you too."

It was Rigby's turn to be shocked.

"Re-Really! But i thought-.'

He was silenced by Mordecai who put a finger to his lips.

Rigby could feel his heart pounding as His friend took away his finger.

"I'd love nothing more then to be more then a friend Rigby."

The small Raccoon smiled and felt like he could scream with joy.

"Mordecai...I love you." Rigby said and his friend gave him a smile back.

"Dude, i love you to!"

Rigby suddenly jumped up from the couch and hugged his new Boyfriend.

Mordecai hugged him back with as much passion as he's ever before.

There they were...Together.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The first chap...I wonder what will happen now that they said they loved eachother?<strong>_

_**Please review!**_

_**Please!**_


	2. Chapter Two

**This is about three days after the episode where they rent a scary movie to help the park and zombies come alive and all that stuff.**

**Hope you really like this chapter.**

* * *

><p>After that little talk...<p>

The two had become Boyfriends.

Going on with their park duty's was more fun now that they could think about each other with out it being weird.

Or course...They planned to keep it a secret from the others.

Almost evey night, after lights out and all left but Mordecai and Rigby, they would curl up together on the couch and watch scary movies.

"What should we do tomorrow dude." Asked Rigby.

"I don't know...We could go to the coffee shop in the morning." Answered Mordecai.

The brown Raccoon looked at his boyfriend.

"What? Why."

"I don't know...I just like coffee, and so do you." Mordecai said back pointing his finger at him.

"Yeah...Okay man." Rigby looked back at the T.V.

At first he had thought that his new boyfriend would just want to be going to the coffee shop to see Margaret.

Rigby cleared his mind from that thought.

'Mordecai said he loved me and only me...'

* * *

><p>The next morning the two lovers Were raking the front yard when Benson, their boss walked up to the.<p>

He noticed that Mordecai and Rigby where working hard yet they were staring off into the distance allot.

"You guy's seem to be doing a better job now that..." Benson traled off.

Not knowing what was going on with the two as they seemed to not know he was there, he walked back to the house to see Skip's.

"Hey, You know what's gotten into those two slackers?" Benson asked.

"They really haven't been slacking off for the past four days."Skips replied.

"I wonder what's gotten into the two of them."

Putting his fingers to his chin he looked over to the two parkies as they went on with cleaning with out saying a word.

Benson was getting a little two curious as Mordecai and Rigby started to show a little bit of Bromance.

One time, The gumball machine was going to yell at the two for not putting away the cart.

He found them on the couch holding hands.

But the movment he came into the room they moved away a second to late.

Benson thought it was nothing but he was suspecting something that he didn't think was possable.

* * *

><p>Mordecai and Rigby were in the coffee shop after they finished there raking.<p>

Margaret came to take their order and Rigby looked up to see his boyfriend to know if he had that twinkle in his eye's that meant he was in love.

But no.

He didn't have that twinkle.

"May i take yor guy's order?" She said in that sweet voice that used to get Modecai crazy.

"Just two coffee's today, thanks." The Blue Jay said and Rigby smiled.

After Margaret left The small raccoon turned to His boyfriend.

"So... You don't have feeling's for her anymore?" He asked.

Mordecai nodded.

"I love you and only you Rig." He said back and Rigby smiled.

"I love you too man."

* * *

><p>Little did they know, Margaret had over heard them from the back of the counter.<p>

She had dropped a metal can that rolled closer to the two boys and had listen to them.

'I didn't know Mordecai was going out with Rigby!" She thought.

"He always seemed to like me!." Margaret stood up and walked to the kitchen to get the orders ready.

"Why? Am i not good for him, that he had to become gay because he didn't get me?"

Margaret felt angry that the two boys were going out.

She never really liked Mordecai but now that he was taken by a pipsqueak like Rigby she was pissed off.

After the two boy's left Margaret thought about how to Make Mordecai her's.

There was so many ways that she could break apart a relationship.

She had done it about thirty time's and she was planning to do it again.

She smiled to her self...

"Mordecai will be mine." Margaret said to herself.

* * *

><p>On the way back to the park Mordecai and Rigby stopped at the movie shack hut for a new scary movie.<p>

"I don't know Rigby...This one seems scary." Mordecai said to his boy friend.

"Nah man! look how cool it it!"

The cover of the movie had a man in black cutting a woman in half with a long blade.

On the back it said in bold letters-

**"A nightmare unlike the life you will ever know!"**

Under it it was skinning righting-

_Rated R for, blood, gore, sex, swearing, and other bad things._

Mordecai frowned at his boyfriend.

"Are you really sure dude?" He asked and Rigby nodded.

"Beside's man! i have you to help me get though the movie."

Mordecai smiled.

"Your right. Then we'll get it." The blue jay said.

They bought the movie and returned to the park to see that Benson was there with evey one else on the steps of the house.

"There you two are! You slackers need to take a seat, were having a park meeting."

"Geez, Benson! Don't lose your gumball's, we where just getting some coffeee and a movie." Rigby back talked like always.

"JUST SIT DOWN!" Benson roared and the tow took there seats.

"Okay...Now...The news's i have to say is that the movie from the scary movie night was over loading and over flowing with money soo...You each get 6,000 dollars."

It was a large shock to every one!

Benson Had a big bag at his feet, picking it up he took out a wad of cash and tossed it to every one but Mordecai and Rigby.

"As mush as i hate to say this...Without your idea of a scary movie night we wouldne't be able to replace allot of the broken things at the park soo...I'm giving you each 8,000 Dollars."

Mordecai's eye's widened and Rigby just yelled-

"SWEET!"

Benson tossed the mony to them.

After that was sorted out and evey one was back to their regular duties, Mordecai and Rigby were in there room's counting there money.

"Dude! This is soo much freaken money!" Rigby said.

"I know man,! What are we going to do with all it?" Asked Mordecai.

Rigby thought about it for a split second when...

"LET'S GET OUR OWN HOUSE!" He shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>What will hapen now?<strong>

**Please review, i need about two more to go on.**

**So please, i have big plance for this but i need you help!**


	3. Chapter Three

**Heres the secound chapter for you!**

* * *

><p>"Dude? What the hell are you talking about?"<p>

Rigby moved closer to his boyfriend.

"Let's take the next step and move into a house together!"

Mordecai shook his head.

"We already live with each other, so why should we get a place?"

Then the Blue jay jumped on his bed to lie down.

Rigby crawled up beside him.

Mordecai wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and Rigby could feel his heart pounding.

"I love you." The small raccoon whispered.

"I totally love you to man."

Suddenly there was a feeling of soft kisses that were being placed on Rigby's neck, he couldn't help but make a short sound.

"I enjoy those sound's you make..."Mordecai said in a whisper as he moved over his boyfriend so he could go on kissing the tender spots on Rigby's neck, face and shoulders.

Not being able to control himself, the smaller one moaned as he could feel his lovers hot breath on his skin.

Mordecai was on top of Rigby in no time as he went on.

Going on with kissing the soft sound of moaning echoed through the house.

No one was there besides them.

Something felt different inside the two lovers' as they went on.

Feeling Mordecai kissing him made his heart race faster by the second and something was heating up inside him.

Rigby looked back at his boyfriend as he felt Mordecai intertwine his fingers in the fur on his neck.

Looking into each other's eye's a spark came between them.

Laying there...With Mordecai on top of him made Rigby suddenly feet hot under the skin.

Then the small raccoon wrapped his hands and arms around Mordecai's neck and was about to pull him in for a kiss.

Suddenly!

The door to the front of the house sounded to open and a voice come from down stairs.

"Mordecai, Rigby, i forgot something and i need your help to find it."

"Oh shit! It's Benson..." Rigby said and his boyfriend moved off him.

"Common!" Mordecai sighed.

They both got up from the bed and walked down the stairs.

Rigby could still feel hot under his skin and wondered what would of happened if Benson hadn't of interrupted...

'Would we...Would we have done it if...'

"What took you two slackers so long to come down?" Benson's voice cut into Rigby's mind.

Mordecai sighed...

"Well...We were going to sleep but you woke us up." He said and Rigby looked at his boyfriend.

"Yeah Benson, what's so important that you had to wake us up?" The raccoon joined in.

""I left my today's report papers here and i need to find them." Benson said as he passed the two and went to the kitchen where he found a stack of papers.

"There..." He turned to Mordecai and Rigby.

"You need to wake up early tomorrow."

"What? Why man, it's our day off." The taller parkie said.

"Well...It seam's over the passed day's you have ranked up to Muscle Man and High Five Ghosts job's..."

"So?" Rigby replied rudely.

"So, i was talking to Skips and the rest of us and we desired to go the new bar across from the coffee shop that you two always go to." Benson said and walked back to the front door with out looking at them.

"Really? That sounds soo cool man!" Mordecai said and Benson without a word walked out of the house and closed the door behind him.

Mordecai and Rigby looked a each other...

For a moment they both thought about what they were doing up stairs before Benson came to the house.

Rigby was the first to talk.

"I think I'm getting tired man, so I'm going to sleep." He said and walked back up to their room, leaving Mordecai to think.

The blue jay went to the couch and sat down.

'What got into me?'

Mordecai looked off to the side to see the scary movie they had rented that day sitting there beside him.

He sighed and said. "I really love Rigby."

Turning on the T.V. Mordecai fell asleep to watching Cartoon Network. (A/N, Like i do every day :P)

* * *

><p>Around two PM Rigby came down stairs to see his boyfriend snoozing on the couch.<p>

"Mordecai?...Mordecai..." Rigby said softly but he wouldn't wake.

Giving up, The brown mammal curled up beside his lover and also fell asleep to the sounds of the T.V.

* * *

><p>Seven PM.<p>

"MORDECAI! RIGBY!" Someone shouted and the two flinched awake to see the whole park gang in front of the T.V. staring at them.

Rigby was the fisrt to notice what was doing on...

Mordecai had his arms around him and they couldn't of looked more together.

Jumping off the couch Rigby looked up at Mordecai as he sat up.

The whole room was silent till Muscle Man said-

"Their BOYFRIENDS!"

Mordecai and Rigby were speechless.

Benson looked at them for a moment and shook his head.

"What? No, that can't be." He said.

"It's true." Mordecai's voice had shocked Rigby.

Looking at his boyfriend he wasen't sure if they should know so soon.

"Mordecai?"

"Me and Rigby are indeed boyfriends." Mordecai went on.

"We have been for about a week now."

"Oh, how nice." Said Pop's and Muscle Man snorted.

"What? you got a problem with gays?" Mordecai said to the rude dude with man boobs.

"Yeah i do, being Gay is stupid."

"So, What!" Growled Rigby.

"You want to fight man!" Muscle Man said takeing a step to him.

"STOP OR YOUR'E FIRED!" Shouted Benson, and he turned to Mordecai.

"I have no problem with...Gay's...But id be happy if you didn't show it around us."

Mordecai blinked at his boss.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will be out later!<strong>

**Please review and i'll pick us the speed!**


	4. Chapter Four

**Heres the next chapter for you! YES!**

* * *

><p>Rigby couldn't believe what he had just heard from Benson and Muscle Man.<p>

"But..." He started, then Mordecai cut in and said-

"Fine, but the nights are for us."

Benson gritted his teeth as he tried not to think of what the two gay's might be doing at night when he was home in his apartment.

"Okay you two, but just don't let me catch you in some sort of act." Benson said.

"Aaw man! Your really going to let them be gay?" Muscle Man asked with dirt to his voice.

"Yeah, i am." Was all the boss said.

* * *

><p>Up in there room Rigby and Mordecai where sitting on the floor with their backs to the north wall.<p>

They sat silently as they thought about whatever had happened.

"This so isn't cool." Rigby pouted.

"I know man, but at least were together, Heh."

The raccoon smiled.

"Yeah, your right."

Suddenly there names were called.

They got out of there room and went down staris.

Benson was the only one there.

"Okay you guys, it's time for work."

Rigby grunted and said-

"Come on Benson! Give us a break."

"Just do your jobs and you wont be tossed out on the streets!" The boss yelled.

He then handed a piece of paper with a list of jobs to Mordecai.

Benson then left out the front door.

The two looked at the list...

"Aww! Com-come on! We have to mow the lawn again! That will take forever." Rigby said and slumped down on the floor.

"...We could take a break before we do that though." Mordecai said with a smile.

"Okay." Rigby agreed.

Just as they were about to go play video games the door bell was set off.

Mordecai walked over to it and opened the door to see Margaret standing there.

"Hey Mordecai!" She said sweetly.

"Hey...Um, what are you doing here?"

"I came to invite you to a party." Margaret laughed.

Rigby walked up to his boyfriend and said-

"I'm invited right Margaret"

The robin sighed and looked at him with a glare...

"Yeah, your invited."

"Yes!"

"Okay..." Mordecai felt like this was a little to fishy...He was never invited to one of Margaret's parties so why now?

"It starts at 8:00 tonight, sharp." She said and gave a wink to Mordecai who ignored it.

"Okay...Bye." He said and closed the door before she could say anything more.

Mordecai turned to Rigby and the smaller one asked-

"Are we really going to that party?"

With a slight nod Mordecai let a smile grow across his face.

"Hey? who knows, there might be some fun party game we can play." He said with a hushed tone as he leaned over to the raccoon, he had made Rigby shiver.

"Stop it you weirdo!" He cried playfully as he pushed his boyfriend out of the way.

"Haha!"

Rigby blushed and thought he had the coolest boyfriend around.

He let out a short laugh of his own.

Then, together they played video games for about an hour.

Then getting to work before Bossy boss pants popped a fuse they finished the work for the day in record time.

Pop's waved at them as they mowed the lawn with his happy cheerful smile and as they pass Muscle Man he gave the two a mean scowl.

Mordecai felt a new hate to the green parkie...

Feeling that he needed to protect Rigby and his relationship, he would do anything to keep Muscle Man from getting rid of it.

After retiring back to there room it was about 6:49 and the two boyfriends were just chilling in there room.

Till Mordecai moved closer to Rigby.

Then the clock turned 7:14...

There was a sudden knock on their door and the two moved away from each other.

They were in the middle of Making-out and Skip's suddenly came into the room.

Quickly Rigby wiped the drool from his lip's and his boyfriend stood up and coughed.

Skip's looked at them for a moment.

"Am i interrupting something?" He asked.

"W-what! No, Y-you're fine to come in man..." Mordecai stuttered.

Skip's knew what they were doing though.

"It's cool you guy's, unlike Benson and Muscle Man i respect how you guys are gay."

Rigby blushed and Mordecai look at the ground.

"It's about 7:39, are you going to the party you two?" Skip's asked them.

"You're going to the party Skips?" Mordecai wondered why Margret would invite him.

"Yeah, so are the rest of us."

With that he skipped out of there room and the boyfriends looked at each other.

* * *

><p>With a sigh Mordecai, Rigby and the gang of Parkies were in Benson's car driving to Margaret's new house.<p>

Driving up and parking the party seemed to be in full swing already.

Getting out of the car Muscle Man and High Five ghost ran into the party first.

Showing there invite they got in and left the others.

Mordecai and Rigby were the last to get in for they were looking around as a loud crash sounded within the house.

"Sounds like Margaret wasted nothing in money to make this a cool party." Rigby said as they got in.

The man taking the invites gave the small raccoon and glare as if to see if it was the right person.

I wish they would of known that the man was secretly...

* * *

><p><strong>THE END!...For now, ya know...<strong>

**I got a lot of reviews to go on...**

**What the heck do you see in this storie?**

**Anyways the next chap is going to be a little bit of a house wreack...If you get what i mean...**


End file.
